


A Melodic Affair

by VesperNexus



Series: The Affair [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Smitten!Hannibal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNexus/pseuds/VesperNexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good sex, Will, is like music. You have your keys, your artist, and your inspiration.”</p><p>“Is that what this is then, Hannibal? Good sex?”</p><p>“No Will. This is a masterpiece.”</p><p>Hannibal attempts to teach Will how to play the piano. Instead, he teaches him something else entirely. The result, he finds, is infinitely more satisfying.</p><p>Or, the one where Will and Hannibal are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Melodic Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow H(C)annibals and Hannigram Shippers!
> 
> Another domestic one-shot soaked in fluff and smut and with just enough love to pull at your heartstrings. I attempted to keep the characterization as accurate as possible in the situation I've put these two lovely characters in.
> 
> This is unbeta'd! All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my imagination.
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Melodic Affair**

The music played a quiet, mismatched, curious tune in the background; chords and keys swirling through air like the messy soft strokes of paint on a bare canvas. Light, oddly comforting notes emitted from the large, authentic piano in the centre of the neat room, glazed in a deep black and gleaming beneath the gentle illumination of the moon penetrating the thick glass of the window.

Laughter rich with content masked the space in a relaxed glow, voices unusually carefree and unreserved completing the scene as the final touches to a glorious memory never to be forgotten.

Hannibal forced his lips to remain in a thin line, eyes downcast and shoulders straight as he cleared his throat with the impression of descending finality,

“Will, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” His tone gave nothing away, bereft of all previous joy and serenity. Will turned to him with eyes large and innocent, peering curiously from the prison of lashes long and dark against his fair skin. “Will, I’m afraid…” He pauses dramatically, straining his ears for the slightest motion from Will and fixating his gaze on the younger man, “I’m afraid you are so utterly, utterly, hopeless at the piano.”

There was a single moment where all music ceased, when Hannibal held his breath as Will seemed to be. The investigator’s soft locks tumbled over one piercing blue eye as he bowed his head with a great sadness. And then, with such trepidation and devastation easily comparable to a man accompanied to the gallows, Will’s eye flickered to meet Hannibal and he replied,

“I only wished…” His voice was low and etched with deep, realistic grief, “I only wished we’d have been able to get through Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star first.”

Hannibal couldn’t resist the smile which curled his lips in that moment, causing Will to break his saddened façade.

Instead, a bright grin crinkled the corners of his eyes and replaced the music by filling the room with its own warm melody. His body language transformed immediately, shoulders previously tense slumped forth slightly, eyes dim and glazed lighting up like the emerging of the morning sun from its haven of clouds.

Hannibal caught the transformation instantaneously, a fluttering erupting deep in his chest and belonging to an emotion he’d long been savouring, familiarising, yet to completely identify. He felt the minute quickening of his pulse and only looked at Will longer, as if attempting to memorise every curve, every sharp angle, every slight feature, and store it where could keep it hidden from the world forever. Where he could cherish it possessively and immerse himself in it whilst away from the younger man, never to forget a thing.

Instead, he settled for letting loose a carefree laugh, so previously uncharacteristic of him, to compliment Will’s own melodic tune, a sound bright and innocent and one Hannibal didn’t hear near enough.

“Amazing,” he spoke, moments after they’d exhausted their laughter, “a brilliant investigator, brilliant mind, brilliant man-”he took a personal pleasure in the light colour which rose to Will’s cheeks, “and yet, you are unable to make sense of a short compilation of keys.”

Will’s eyes twinkled as he raised a hand to comb through his already messy hair with a light shake of his head and a soft broadening of his smile,

“It’s your fault.” The grin was there in his voice, and Hannibal forced his content laugh back.

Instead, he inched a centimetre closer to the younger man on their shared piano seat, removing his hands from the keys and turning his body to face the other.

“Oh?” He said in response, “And how do you figure that?” He continued, voice mockingly tailored as if speaking to a naughty child, “Am I not a good teacher?”

Will shook his head in good spirits and replied,

“You’re a distraction.” He said with certainty, his words bathed in laughter.

“Oh?” Hannibal said again, moving even closer when Will turned. He didn’t stop there.

When the younger man manoeuvred his body to better face Hannibal, the psychologist took advantage and leaned over him. He stretched one long, strong arm around Will’s shoulders and drew him closer, straightening both their bodies to face the grand piano beside one another. He nimbly grasped Will’s lean, thin fingers with his own and navigated them towards the keys, simultaneously moving to rest his chin on the other’s lean shoulder.

His voice came out in husky whispers of warm breath against Will’s ear when he spoke again,

“Is this how I distract you Will?”

He felt the younger man shiver deliciously in the bracket of his arms and leaned in so that their sides were flush against each other, his other hand manoeuvring itself flat against Will’s waist, hot and firm against the fabric of his dress shirt.

Will leaned back slightly at his words, imprisoning himself in Hannibal’s arms.

“Or maybe,” he whispered again, and the younger man shifted, pink tongue darting from between soft lips to lick the sudden dryness away. “Maybe I’m more _forward._ ” He dips his head to the curve of Will’s pale, unblemished neck and sees his own canvas.

The mood changed completely when Will let out a soft, breathy gasp as Hannibal’s lips met his flesh.

Hannibal dragged his teeth along the skin sensually, tongue flicking over the skin to taste what he’d some to recognise as _purely Will._

He enjoyed the tension he brought to the younger man’s shoulders with the softest grazes, lips pressing soft, gradual kisses in a butterfly trail up to his jaw.

“ _Hannibal…_ ” Will breathed his name so softly and in a tone he knew was reserved solely for him in moments so special as these. He felt something heavy and tight stirring in the pit of his stomach, and knew Will felt it too.

There was no need to wait.

It only took a moment, but Hannibal managed to pull himself away from that soft, tantalising skin and manoeuvre his arms so that both of his hands were firmly attached to Will’s slender waist, fingers splayed heavy and tight against the white material.

And then, with upper body strength he knew impressed the younger man to points of fantasy, Hannibal lifted Will from beside him on the seat.

Will only let out a short gasp of surprise as he was lifted and spun so that his back was facing the piano and his front to Hannibal, until he was lowered ever so gently onto his lover’s lap.

Hannibal had cleverly positioned them so that Will’s legs were straddling his thighs. The investigator’s hands were placed on Hannibal’s broad shoulders for balance in instinct to the sudden movement, but they didn’t have to be. Hannibal’s hold on Will’s waist was tight and secure, and both of them knew he wouldn’t let him fall. He never would.

A second passed and Hannibal’s trousers seemed to become tighter as he took in the scene before him.

Will was straddling him on the piano seat, their chests pressed almost flush against one another. His hands held onto his lover and vice versa, both breathing for a moment when Will’s pale skin was illuminated by the light of the moon and his silky locks pushed back to reveal eyes darkened and glazed with a want shared by Hannibal.

There would be no more waiting.

Seemingly an executive decision, the deafening silence of the large room was filled by Will’s ragged moan as Hannibal tilted his chin and pulled him down into a ravishing kiss.

Will tasted of Hannibal’s finest wine and the rich, dark chocolate which had soaked the desert they’d consumed only a few short hours ago. The tangy, sweetened flavour accommodated a refreshing spark which erupted with every single movement of his lips against Will’s own. With every touch, it was as if an electric current pulsed through his veins, tainting his blood with a desire previously unexplored. A desire which made his heart beat with great strength against his ribs, which tore the breath from his body as he immersed himself in the urges threatening to overwhelm him, which dimmed everything surrounding them dramatically.

The world outside of their kiss _stopped._ All significance of everything that was not his hands on Will, or Will’s hands on him, was suddenly drained. There was no reason, or purpose for the existence of anything that didn’t affect the younger man straddling his lap as he bowed his head to be ravished by the older man.

All that mattered was Will and he in that moment. Their surroundings had faded to black, becoming a collective emptiness he couldn’t care less about. All he could feel was his tongue participating in a heated tango with Will’s, their kiss passionate and breathless and comprised of teeth bitten lips and a desire neither could quell.

“ _Will._ ” The investigator pulled back, drawing in a deep breath to fill his lungs. Hannibal took a moment to appreciate the sight of him.

A light blush tainted pale skin, hair appearing artistically dark against his moon-brightened complexion. Will’s legs were parted in a glorious arc as they bracketed Hannibal’s own, trousers tightening with the stretch and beautifully emphasising the shape of his long limbs.

Hannibal looked at Will, and he saw a creature exquisite through the arch of his shoulders, through the narrow of his waist, through the gentle gaze in his eyes which filtered across the room like smoke. Hannibal looked at Will, and he saw deep within a hunger he’d never thought he’d crave, a truth he never knew was hidden, a part of him he needed to embrace.

When Hannibal looked at Will, he saw _home._

There really was no more need to wait.

The psychiatrist knew that Will could see the resolve in his eyes, because almost immediately nimble fingers attached themselves to Hannibal’s shirt and began to tear of his buttons.

Had it been anyone other than the Will, Hannibal would have quickly rectified the situation by admonishing such careless acts damaging to such priceless articles of clothing.

But because it _was_ Will, something altogether more priceless than anything Hannibal had ever owned, he rectified the situation in a manner entirely different.

The younger man’s shirt was torn open in an almost animalistic manner, a growl reverberating deep in Hannibal’s throat at the site of the smooth, pale expanse of flesh stretched over flat taut muscles. Will took a moment to regain his breath, before managing to push his lover’s own shirt from his shoulders to tumble careless onto the floor.

After that, their trousers found the floor with little challenge, Hannibal’s hands tight around Will’s slender waist and pulling him down to lock their lips in another captivating kiss whilst he manoeuvred them more comfortably. He immersed himself in the flavour of wine and chocolate and _Will_ , hands warm and firm against heated skin as Hannibal expertly commanded total control of the situation and removed the remaining articles of clothing with excited and hungry fervour.

The room was filled with their breathy moans, beautiful sounds drawn from Will’s throat when Hannibal ran his skilled fingers over sensitive areas or bit harshly into his bottom lip with enough strength to bruise.

When they were left bear with naught but pale and tan skin stretched over bone, Hannibal shifted more comfortably on the piano chair, Will still on his lap.

There were no pauses as his lips left Will’s to move down and find the rich expanse of his neck, teeth grazing over sensitive flesh and tongue sucking a coloured bruise as he’d been doing earlier.

“Ha- _Hannibal_.” Will moaned softly, breath hot and heavy in his ear as he leaned almost flush against the older man kissing a mark onto his previously unblemished skin. Hannibal took advantage of Will’s momentary daze, and spread his legs slightly.

Will was forced to do the same, long pale limbs still bracketing Hannibal’s own with his knees planted on the soft cushion of the seat, toes curling inwards with pleasure at Hannibal’s ministrations.

Hannibal’s hands left Will’s waist and crawled downwards past his hips, fingers curving inwards when he felt the toned arc of his cheeks beneath his palms. He abandoned the investigator’s neck for a short moment to devour the sight of him more elaborately then he’d had before, drinking in the sight.

Will’s eyes were glazed over with a desire and lust which reflected his own, however this time he was laid open and bare for Hannibal. No masks, no facades, just Will vulnerable, pliant and submissive beneath his firm and controlling yet careful touch. Will was so like yet unlike him, all pale skin and sharp edges and slender wrists, eyes large and kiss-swollen lips parted silently and so, _so_ inviting. Hannibal looked on, consuming the brilliant contrast of his muscular chest to Will’s lean figure, his tanned, sun-kissed flesh to Will’s ash, the strong curve of his fingers on narrow hips to the light, trusting palms laid lightly on his shoulders.

This was Will’s silent declaration, his silent trust given in the way he _gave himself_ to the other man, the lack of sarcastic comments soaked in irony and exaggeration, the lack of barriers to hide behind. And this, _this_ was Hannibal staring deeply into his eyes with such unaltered adoration and something like _love_ , something he’d never expressed so strongly to anyone.

 _This_ , this was what they were, beneath the smiles and sadness and grief and laughter. This was them raw and bare before each other, both so weak and strong simultaneously, both so open and honest and _in lov-_

He drew Will into another kiss with fingers so firm around his flesh they both knew there would be bruises in the morning, but neither man cared. There was a great passion echoing this time, a fierce declaration of trust evident with every movement that was so in sync and melodic and _beautiful._

Will spoke softly against Hannibal’s lips in a moment of separation when Hannibal felt his manhood hardening further, almost painfully,

“Hannibal- _I need you_.”

That was all he needed to have said.

Hannibal found himself nodding as Will spread his knees further and he took in the curve of the younger man’s swollen want as their chests lay almost flush against one another.

Hannibal’s gaze snapped up for a moment to meet his lovers with a sudden, piercing thought. He quickly regained his breath in short gasps and asked,

“Are you sure, Will?”

There was no lubrication nearby, and Hannibal knew his lust in that moment may just drown him, but for Will, he was willing to go as far as needed to ensure that the only pain he felt would be pleasurable. Even if it meant waiting so long to devour his lover carnally.

Will just nodded, his own manhood having hardened with unyielding desire to the same extent as Hannibal. He was breathing heavily with eyes lidded and orbs darkened peaking from beneath the long prison of curved lashes,

“ _God_ , Hannibal, _yes. Please._ ” His voice stirred something deep inside Hannibal, and he knew soon it would be practically impossible to resist his urges.

But he had to make sure. He’d rather wait a thousand years for Will than hurt him impatiently in one.

“Will-”

Will interrupted him with a soft, well-placed kiss on his lips, quick and saying all that needed to be said.

Yet Hannibal’s lover leaned in impossibly closer still, and his words ghosted over Hannibal’s lips softly when he spoke again,

“You won’t hurt me, Hannibal.” Their eyes met, and they knew they were both too far gone to stop now. “ _I trust you._ ”

Something in Hannibal snapped at those softly whispered words. More so, something _erupted_ within him, something exhilarating and heavy and made the fingers of one hand slide up until they reached Will’s lips.

Will obediently parted them and wet the digits, pink flesh dancing over the knuckles to the nail, and Hannibal choked on a soft moan which arose deep in his throat. Will’s tongue skilfully curled over the lean fingers so intoxicatingly and thoroughly Hannibal could have given in right then and there.

He didn’t however; because he knew what awaited him was so much more gratifying.

He made sure Will was as comfortable as he could be straddling Hannibal’s lap with the piano at his back before he drew his fingers to the warmth between his cheeks, the younger man bending downwards as they shared a slow, unfitting almost languid kiss when Hannibal inserted the first digit.

He felt the younger man clench around him, fingers tightening in the fabric of the back of his shirt where they’d subconsciously come to rest. Will breathed through the kiss for a moment and when Hannibal pulled him back gently, fingers splayed a touch more delicately on one hip, he began slowly moving the first finger.

He thrust the lean digit with a deliberate slowness, upwards and downwards in movements that would allow his lover to adjust to the feeling with as much comfort as possible. It took a few moments, but soon Hannibal began to slightly quicken his pace and aimed for the spot deep inside Will that he knew would leave the young man a writhing, delicious mess in his hold.

True to his thoughts, Hannibal’s finger gently graze over Will’s prostate and the younger man displayed an instantaneous reaction, pulling back slightly to breaths before tightening his hold on his lover which began to resemble an comforting embrace.

The digit continued at a quickening pace, almost casually loosening the younger man. It was only a few seconds following the evening of their pace after Will had gotten used to it, that Hannibal inserted the second digit.

This commenced much the same way, both bodies pressing against each other, sharing a glorious heat as Will slowly began to move with Hannibal.

He began lowering himself with slight force as his lover’s moments regulated and two fingers fit almost snugly inside the rich heat.

“Ha- _Hannibal_ …” Will spoke with a heavy voice as Hannibal curled his fingers insider him and pressing harder against _that spot_ , “ _More…_ ”

Hannibal licked his dry lips and controlled his heavy breathing to a more bearable extent,

“ _Will_.” He spoke, voice etched with warning but not slowing down.

Hannibal’s fingers tightened around the sharp pale hipbone as he pushed a nudged a third digit against his hole, pushing it in beside the others.

Will tensed for a short few seconds as Hannibal settled his fingers inside him, refraining from movement until the investigator completely adjusted to the pleasant intrusion. It didn’t take long, and soon, Hannibal was shifting with gentle movements and slow motions, eyes plastered to his lover for any signs of discomfort.

When he saw none, only receiving a light nod in response to his ministrations, he continued.

Will clenched wonderfully tight around him, embracing his fingers with a delicious heat. He shifted inside, rubbing with careful pressure against his sweet spot. The younger man kept moving alongside Hannibal when he began to thrust in and out with his fingers again, at a rate quickening by the second.

The only sounds were the resounding echoes of their kisses and breathy moans to accommodate the creaking of the piano chair as it rattling beneath them with the force of their movements.

A few eternal yet seemingly short moments passed before,

“Hannibal- I- I’m ready.” Will breathed warmly in his ear and gently slowed before ceasing to move. Hannibal did the same almost languidly, stopping before carefully extracting his digits as he deemed his lover suitably stretched.

He didn’t have to say anything but nod to Will, who began readjusting on long, shaking legs immediately. He pulled his knees a little closer together in order to raise himself higher above Hannibal, who took one glance at his eager lover, member hard and curved between them, to snap into action.

His hands left Will’s parted flesh and he took his long, swollen length in his own fingers, heavy and leaking with desire in his palm. He lifted it and didn’t dwindle on the relief his hand could provide from what was bordering painful pleasure, and positioned himself beneath Will’s opening carefully. Then, hand slick with pre-cum, he lubricated himself to the best of his abilities in order to avoid any unnecessary pain to his lover.

Will fisted his long fingers in Hannibal’s silky hair and drew him into a deep kiss as he began to spread his knees further apart and near Hannibal’s thick member.

Hannibal pulled back from the kiss and Will buried his face into the sensitive curve of his neck and shoulder, thick locks tickling his skin, along with the warmth of his breath as he attempted to regulate and even his breathing.

Hannibal held his lover closer and couldn’t drag his eyes away as Will lowered himself slowly but expertly onto Hannibal’s member, feeling himself hardening ridiculously further as he watched his large shaft disappearing so far and completely into Will.

Feeling his long member sinking deeper and deeper into the other man, feeling the warmth clenching around him so intensely, was the single most delicious thing he had ever experienced. Seeing Will take his long length, sheathing himself so completely as they became one, dried his mouth and provided him with enough lustful fantasies to satisfy his sexual drive for a lifetime.

In that moment, as Will gave himself so completely to Hannibal in a glorious portrayal of trust and vulnerability, there was nothing but beautiful lust, love and content beating heavily in his veins.

When Will sank down completely onto him, and Hannibal was as deep as he could be within those warm walls, they paused for a moment before they moved. The investigator’s head still rested heavily on his shoulder as he attempted to adjust to the enlarged member inside him, and Hannibal waited for him with a quickly beating heart and heavy breaths.

After a few moments Hannibal felt a shift against his skin as Will nodded, whispering in quiet words in between kisses,

“ _I’m ready.”_

With that, Will lifted his head from its previous position and claimed Hannibal’s lips in a soft kiss, simultaneously beginning to move.

He lifted himself with care on shaking, pale legs, and the psychiatrist had to force himself not to thrust upwards just yet. Will pulled himself up and Hannibal could feel the delicious shift of himself inside his partner, who drew upwards almost languidly to the head of Hannibal’s member, before practically slamming himself down.

Hannibal saw stars for a moment at the sudden shift, and Will pulled away, tilting his head back as he moved upwards again and sheathed himself quickly onto the shaft.

Hannibal couldn’t help it anymore.

When Will lifted himself again and sank down with energetic force, Hannibal thrust upwards to meet him with powerful movements.

“ _God! Ha-_ ” Hannibal continued to quickly raise his hips to meet Will as he sank down, _again_ and _again_ and-

It was beautiful. _Will_ was beautiful.

Lost in the glorious sensation of riding Hannibal’s thick shaft, lost in the incredibly pleasant throes of such lustful passion, Will’s eyes were tightly shut as he was consumed by such intense pleasure. His lips were parted and his skin illuminated beneath the light of the moon, back arched towards the piano at an angle which beautifully emphasised the sharpness of his hips, the narrowness of his waist, the leanness of his shoulders. He moved in continuous motions, up and down, up and down- taut muscles shifting as he sank repeatedly onto Hannibal.

“Oh, _Hannibal, Han-!_ ”

Hannibal drew him in with a bruising grip on his hips, pounding upwards and filling the younger man so far and deep he grazed his sweet spot every time. And oh, if the sounds erupting from Will’s lips weren’t so sinful…

“ _Will-_ ” He practically growled as he thrust into the slender man again, his shaft embraced by such pleasurable heat so _tightly…_

“ _Hannibal- God, faster, faster- just-_ ”

He could never say no to Will.

Their passion was almost animalistic- heated and tight and just _incredible_ with quick movements and loud, breathy moans. The leather of the piano seat beneath them stuck to Hannibal’s skin, sturdy legs of mahogany quaking beneath their movements. Had he not known of its richness, he would have long feared it buckling and splintering underneath their forceful and vigorous rocking.

It was just the two of them now, naked in so many more ways than one, _becoming_ one in a manner which enabled them beauty and understanding and expression so stark, so glorious that Will riding him became about so much more than just sex.

This, this was just so much more _special_.

“ _William!_ ”

The cry tore itself from Hannibal’s lips, soaked in so much pleasure and desire and _glory_ , hands stained with sweat from the intensity, eyes heavy with the weight of the _perfect_ moment. The intensity of the Will’s warmth so completely embracing him was far too much for Hannibal to handle any longer.

With no other warning besides the bruises he was sure were formulating on Will’s pale hips, Hannibal gave a final powerful thrust to meet his partner and _let go_.

He could feel his member tightening almost painfully before he released himself in a great burst of energy within Will, streams of cum soaking his lover from the inside.

“ _God, Hannibal!_ ”

Will couldn’t hold on any longer either and came apart above him as they both rode through he and Hannibal’s climax, cum leaking in streams and dying both their chests and stomachs as they continued their quick pounding with no less fervour.

And then, the investigator’s inner walls loosened ever so slightly around Hannibal as Will slowed to a short stop above him, knees bruised from their intense activities as they spread apart lazily on either side of Hannibal, who was still completely sheathed deep within his lover.

He felt his ejaculation filling up the other so completely and streaming down around them to dye Will’s inner thighs in a marvellous sticky white and the bittersweet scent of Hannibal.

The older man relinquished his bruising grip on lean hips and instead moved his sweating palms to wrap around the other man, fingers lightly holding onto the fabric of his shirt plastered to his back. He leaned his head forth and let it rest on an untainted spot on the slim chest, and lightly toned muscles above him, enjoying the feel of Will’s slender arms snaking around his broad shoulders to pull him even closer as the younger man rested his forehead on the curve of his neck and shoulder.

They remained in the warm embrace for numerous comfortable moments, wrapped around in a manner more intimately than even previously. They shared so much warmth in that moment, despite the coldness of the room neither had noticed, and simply took the time to cherish _what_ they were, _who_ they were, in that time of rarity.

“- _nnibal…_ ” Will mumbled quietly into his neck, post-coital haze devouring him with every word, exhaustion weighing heavily on his tongue. “- _ove you…”_

Hannibal smiled into the warm chest affectionately, that fluttering in his chest back with a vengeance. He let out a soft sigh against the moon-illuminated skin,

“I love you too, Will.”

The words felt foreign coming from the prison of his lips, but they rested comfortably on his tongue. At no point in his entire life had he thought he’d ever say, or be _capable_ of saying, such a phrase to another person and genuinely mean it. Like the beautiful sound of music, the words filled a warmth within deep within him, thrumming a constant, familiar beat in his veins in a tune he wanted to last forever.

He wanted _them_ to last forever. Ignorantly, perhaps selfishly, he wanted to always hold Will in his arms in a comfortable embrace, to be in the throes of making love, to see Will gaze at him with adoration as he cooked dinner, to protect him with his heart and his mind and all that was him. He wanted to give himself to Will for eternity, and he wanted to cherish the gift that Will was for longer than he lived.

 _Alone_ , they were independent and self-sufficient and living. _Together,_ they didn’t have to be. _Together_ they protected one another, they were _safe_ and _alive_ and _in love_.

Alone, they were two individuals lost and singing their own beautiful tunes. Together, they were simply the most glorious melody of perfection.

“Hmm…?” Will muttered again, lips tracing patterns languidly on his neck. Hannibal paused his thoughts for a moment, “What melody?”

He silently smiled and replied almost inaudibly,

“I was simply… thinking aloud.”

He felt the soft vibrations of laughter on the inside of his shoulder this time as Will bowed his head a little deeper.

“About what?” Will said in soft response,

“Music.” He replied obviously, simply, and awaited his lover as he felt himself almost completely soften inside Will. He’d carry him to bed soon, cradle him close to his chest like fine china before he lay him gently on soft bed sheets. For now, he needed Will to completely relax before shifting to avoid any unnecessary discomfort. That was more important.

“’S this really a good time to be thinking about music?”

It was Hannibal’s turn to chuckle as he began rubbing soothing circles into the investigator’s back with the heel of his palm.

“Good sex, Will, is like music.” He paused and allowed his words to wash over the silence in the room. “You have your keys”, he was gentle when he continued his ministrations, “your artists”, his hold around his lover still light and not yet relinquished, “and your inspiration.” He finished. He didn’t feel the need to elaborate further.

There was a pause when the all Hannibal could sense was the lingering smell of their love tainting the air, and the heat which calmed so gradually.

“Is that what this is then, Hannibal?” He finally replied, something strange, something Hannibal wasn’t so familiar with yet, “Good sex?”

Hannibal was quick to pull back, and used his hands to drag Will with care from where his forehead rested on his shoulder. He ran his fingers up his lover’s side and his fingers were careful when he curled them beneath his chin. Will’s diamond blue gaze held his as he replied,

“No Will.” He shook his head slowly, attempting to gain some ground. “This is a masterpiece.”

Warmth flooded Will’s gaze and that adoration was back again, something which just made Hannibal feel as the most content individual alive. Someone who’d been gifted so much more than he deserved, so much more than he could spent a life time ever appreciating or repaying.

“ _We_ , Will, _we_ are so much more than just _sex_ , or a good melody. We are more beautiful than Tchaikovsky’s _Pathetique,_ more articulate than Beethoven’s _Chloral,_ more wonderful than any tune I have had ever heard, and so, _so,_ much more _complex._ ” He paused for a second, practically feeling the overwhelming affection soaking the air with everything glorious. “We are _meant to be_.”

Will didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. His lips met Hannibal’s softly it was as precious as their love for another, and both men melted into it.

“I love you Hannibal.” Will repeated, something akin to certainty and _care_ woven deeply within his words.

And for Hannibal, that made him feel richer than anyone in the world.

“I love you too, Will.”

And for now, and for the rest of their lives, and _forever_ , that would be all they needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, I appreciate you reading this :)


End file.
